


History Together

by mightbeanasshole



Series: Cakebites (Bakery AU) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets Gus -- and it seems like everyone at the bakery must have some history with the man except Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Together

It’s not entirely unusual for people to walk into the bakery asking to see Geoff. Whether they want to visit with him or complain about an order or discuss the status of a project, people kept the bakery owner in pretty high demand.

So when the tall, vaguely dorky business-looking guy in round little hipster glasses asks Michael if Geoff’s there, Michael doesn’t think twice about it. He pads back through the open kitchen and down the hall, pausing in the doorway to Geoff’s office.

“Someone here for you, boss,” Michael says. Geoff doesn’t look up from his computer. Michael feels a sharp little twinge of guilt as he watches the man blink slowly, clearly struggling to stay awake. It had been a fucked up week -- and that was largely Michael’s fault.

“You get a name? They here to yell at me?” Geoff asks after a moment, wrapping up what he’s doing.

“Nah, didn’t ask,” Michael says. “And I don’t recognize him.”

“Aight.”

Michael watches as Geoff heaves a sigh and pushes himself up out of the office chair. He’s been struggling with paperwork all week, trying to consolidate all of his tax shit before the busy season hits them with endless holiday orders. Add on top of that the fact that Michael had dropped the beginnings of a wedding cake on Monday and they’d all stayed overnight to re-bake the thing… Well, if Geoff looked stressed and overworked, it was easy for Michael to understand why.

Geoff passes him in the doorway, laying a hand on Michael’s shoulder as he goes -- and he’d been incredibly understanding about the whole thing, really. Hadn’t even been mad.

(And hadn’t that, in the end, somehow made it worse? The fact that Michael had braced himself for a tongue lashing and instead had gotten quiet, tired acceptance from his boss and complete, instantaneous forgiveness? Geoff hadn’t even allowed Michael to work off the clock, insisted on paying Michael even as they both worked to fix Michael’s fuckup.)

Michael stands there alone in the office, surveying the wreckage of Geoff’s desk -- empty beer cans and paper coffee cups in equal abundance.

He turns to follow Geoff up to the front then, but almost collides with Ray, who careens out of the backroom with two armfuls of cookie sheets.

“Coooomin through,” Ray announces. “Cookies hot as fuck, watch yourself.”

Michael puffs a laugh and steps back to let Ray through. There’s a commotion from the front counter.

“Gus, you fuckin’ dog,” Geoff is saying loudly. “When’d you get to town?”

“Oh shit, Gus is here?” Ray echoes, craning his neck to see around Geoff from the kitchen.

“Who’s Gus?” Michael asks quietly, feeling suddenly left out.

He can hear Geoff saying “Goddamn you’re a sight for sore eyes,” and the other man saying something too low for Michael to catch.

Ray and Michael both poke their heads out of the hallway then, just in time to see Geoff lean over the counter and catch the man at the front in a kiss that Michael thinks will be more joke than earnest -- a thought that fades in proportion to _how long the damn thing actually lasts_ , Geoff leaning into it -- and they only break when the man on the other side of the counter pulls back with a smirk.

“ _That’s_ Gus,” Ray says, half laughing.

“Are they… ?” and Michael lets his question fall off and hang in the air as his chest goes suddenly empty.

“They _were_ ,” Ray says, rolling his eyes. “A long time ago. He’s like… Geoff’s old flame or something. They always hook up with Gus is in town.”

“Seriously?” Michael asks, watching the two of them, listening to them laugh.

“No, I know,” Ray says. “I don’t get it either.”

And before Michael can excuse himself to sort out whatever wreck of emotions are coursing through him at this development, Geoff is calling them both up to the front.

“I knew I heard goddamn Ray back there,” Gus says as they both join Geoff at the counter, the two employees flanking their boss.

“Sorola,” Ray says, nodding, offering his hand out for a fist bump.

“Nice to see you’re never gonna get a real job,” Gus says, colliding knuckles with Ray before they tap their fists on top of each other and break.

“Yep, fuck you too,” Ray says through a smile.

“And this,” Geoff says -- and Michael can’t help but to notice how much more enthusiastic and awake Geoff sounds now, warm and genuine and _happy_ \-- “Is Michael, our bakery MVP who saves my ass daily.”

Michael blushes deeply and extends his hand to Gus.

“Yeah, except for when I fucking drop a wedding cake and ruin everyone’s lives,” Michael says as he shakes with Gus.

“Oooh,” Gus says, making a pained and sympathetic face at Michael. And then to Geoff: “He must really be something in the sack if you didn’t can him on the spot, Geoff. Or are you going soft in your old age?”

Geoff snorts and ruffles Michael’s hair fondly.

“The kid’s somethin’ special alright,” Geoff says -- and maybe in another situation Michael would’ve liked the praise and the touch -- but here and now between these two with such an apparent history, he feels like Geoff’s just brushed him to the side. Dismissed him as a kid.

“So, will you let me buy you dinner?” Gus asks. Geoff rolls his eyes.

“The old wine and dine,” Ray says, elbowing Geoff in the ribs. “Nice.”

“Uh, not unless Jack’s place serves wine now,” Gus says. “I was thinking more… the old flask and burgers.”

“Now you’re talkin,” Geoff says, already untying the flour-streaked apron he’s got on. “You boys can hold down the fort?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, though, tossing the apron onto one of the work surfaces and walking around to join Gus on the other side of the counter. Geoff doesn’t look back, walking hip-to-hip with Gus, throwing an arm over his shoulder as they make their way to the door.

“Yup,” Michael says to empty air. “You got it boss.”

“Hey -- nice meeting you, Michael,” Gus says over his shoulder as they push open the door.

“ _Yup_ ,” Michael says through gritted teeth.


End file.
